


四次他们接吻，一次他们没有

by Peeeepper



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF, Twosetviolin
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: 初恋/双向暗恋/告白，真实时间线
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 30





	四次他们接吻，一次他们没有

01  
“你知道怎么接吻么？”Brett趴在窗台上喝着汽水，差点直接喷出来“什么？”他花了点时间才找回自己的声音，他没戴眼镜这会儿怀疑自己听不清楚“你听见了”Eddy把头从冰箱里探出来“冰淇淋，你要草莓的还是巧克力的？”他一手拿一个，转过身费力地用屁股关上了冰箱门。“我当然知道，你要干嘛？”Brett逞强地一口肯定下来，其实他真的没亲过女孩，他喜欢的女同桌他都不敢和人家说话。“你可以教我么？”Eddy支支吾吾地说，他今年开始蹿个子，瘦得像个竹竿似的还比Brett矮半个头，站在Brett面前直往回缩让Brett不禁觉得自己无论开口说什么都是欺负他。  
“你有喜欢的人了？”Brett在脑子里搜刮着Eddy身边出现过的女生“嗯”Eddy缩得更厉害了，两只手抠着冰淇淋盒子的边缘，一会儿要化了，Brett忍住跑向冰淇淋的视线，这会儿显然解决Eddy的初恋问题更为重要，他不能想着冰淇淋。“是谁啊？我认识么？”Brett又喝了一口汽水装作漫不经心地问，该死的他好奇心爆炸，Eddy竟然比他要先找到女朋友了？他才12，比自己还小一岁半呢！Brett暗搓搓发誓不能输给Eddy自己也得找个女孩。  
“你别问了。。。事情还不一定呢。。。”Eddy脸更红了，他整个人都要烧起来，看来冰淇淋肯定得化了。“你到底会不会？”Eddy怀疑地看向他，该死，“我当然会，你想让我怎么教你？”Brett梗着脖子粗声说，他在脑子里回忆着电影里男女主角接吻的镜头，装装样子应该不难。“我。。。我也不知道”Eddy嗫嚅着走过来，终于想起把冰淇淋递给他。Brett打开盒子舀了一勺放进嘴里，突然起了坏心“你过来”Eddy顺从地走过来，努力站直了，Brett是不是又长高了？  
“把眼睛闭上，接吻都是闭着眼睛的。”Brett向后靠在窗台上，Eddy乖乖闭上眼睛。Eddy的睫毛真的很长，他安安静静闭上眼的脸有点像女孩，就是头发短了点。Brett又舀了一勺冰淇淋，然后他凑上去，嘴唇贴上嘴唇。他试探着舔了舔Eddy的下唇，Eddy怕痒地向后躲张开嘴想说什么，Brett趁机把舌头伸了进去，他也不知道应该怎么做，只是舔舐和搅动，草莓甜甜的味道在他们的舌尖上跳舞，Brett偷偷睁开眼，距离太近有些虚焦，他又把眼睛闭上了，过了一会他主动结束了这个吻。“哇哦”Eddy不可思议地看着他，眼睛发亮“好厉害！原来接吻是这样的。”Brett得意地笑“对，学会了吗？”“嗯！”Eddy的脸还是红扑扑的。Brett真心希望他以后如果被嫌弃吻技太烂不要怪罪他。  
02  
毕业舞会怎么可以没有酒精？从礼堂出来他们换了场地，有人提议去两个街区外新开的酒吧“上次他们就没查ID，有钱赚谁管你成不成年！”于是他们在凌晨一点多跑到了酒吧里，隔壁班竟然也有一拨人在这，他们索性聚到一桌，“Eddy？操，你怎么在这？”Brett擦了擦眼镜，怀疑自己喝出了幻觉“厄。。。我们在庆生”Eddy把手里的酒杯藏到背后。“嘿！这不是乐团的小子嘛！来来来，我们在玩真心话大冒险，一起一起！”他们被双双捉住按到酒桌前。  
Brett琢磨着给Eddy挡掉几杯酒，虽然他也已经喝了不少了，但是这小子太老实了肯定会被灌。“二号！二号！真心话还是大冒险？”操，Brett暗骂，运气太差了“大冒险，你敢坑我你等下一轮的！”他咬牙切齿地放狠话。“看见那个钢管没！去跳一段，我要录像”“操！”Brett在整桌人的起哄中拖沓着起来，反正这会儿也不太清醒，他开始胡乱扭动，口哨声此起彼伏。坐回Eddy旁边时他感觉头晃的有点晕。他们又玩了几轮，直到Brett打算带着Eddy跑路“就最后一局！完事放你走！”  
根据墨菲定律，最后一局肯定没好事。“三号！三号和左手边的人接吻十秒钟！”Eddy惊慌失措地看向左边的Brett神色如同被车前灯照到的鹿“不行！”Brett想骂人，他想着不如就任罚酒算了，喝完大不了出去吐。Eddy突然凑过来，速度快得甚至没有给他躲闪的时间。那两片柔软的嘴唇尝起来是百香果白兰地的味道，Eddy的吻技毫无进展，Brett忍无可忍地吸吮起他的嘴唇。快门声响起时Eddy猛地撤开。他们几乎是落荒而逃，吐在酒吧门口的时候Eddy的手轻轻顺着他的后背。  
03  
Eddy终于赶上Brett的步伐进入大学的第一年里被Brett花式拖出去玩。他怎么也想不通为什么Brett总要拉上他，明明他不能喝也不能疯。Brett大二那一年简直疯得不能再疯，他翘掉系主任的课，在校乐团的集体夏令营排练里打瞌睡，上课迟到跑进Eddy的教室，出去浪到凌晨三点不回宿舍。“bro，就十分钟”他明知道Brett的手表和他的显然走速不一样，但是还是由着他去了。  
Brett把他按在靠窗户的卡座里，不由分说地点了两个人份的酒。Eddy以为他约了人，因为Brett时不时的就往门口方向看。他刚想开口询问Brett只是匆忙和他碰杯“你帮我一个忙好吗？”Eddy下意识想说好，哪怕他连要帮什么都不知道“现在来不及解释我可以等会儿再说，但是求你一会不要反应过激，过后如果你真想揍我也成”“什么？”Eddy的脑子显然还不能处理这一大段飞速出现的讯息但是Brett已经凑过来了。哦，该死，好吧。Eddy在Brett吻上他的嘴唇的时候瞬间绷紧又放松下来，他顺从地闭上眼睛，他没料到会是这个发展，但是他没什么不满的，也没有感到被冒犯了。他对Brett的纵容阀值真的很高。  
Brett用上了许多舌头，老天，那可真是货真价实的法式热吻，太下流了，Eddy感到自己的脸颊一路烧到耳朵，他从来没有过这样的吻。Brett嘴里有淡淡的柠檬薄荷味，怪不得酒上来了Brett就直接咬了配送的小青柠，因为他计划好了要吻他，这该死的狡猾的家伙。  
他的耳朵清晰地听到周围的抽气声和口哨。高跟鞋跌跌撞撞的声音和酒吧的门被用力甩上。“你不认识，隔壁系的一个女孩子，缠着我有半个多学期了。我也没什么好办法只好这样了。”Brett嚼着冰块模模糊糊地解释着，他的脸也有点红，眼神四处游移找不到焦点。Eddy只能挤出个没什么意义的鼻音回应他。  
04  
结束了巴黎场的加演之后他们瘫在旅馆的床上睡得不省人事到下午一点。时差已经乱的理不出头绪来Eddy醒的时候觉得脑子里有一百个人在跳《春之祭》。他们的欧洲巡演终于告一段落。Brett陷在被子里盯着天花板如同参透什么宇宙终极的奥义，而Eddy怀疑他根本就没醒过来只是忘了闭上眼睛。“吃饭？”“行”。他于是把自己从床上刨出来顺便把Brett踹起来。  
出门已经是快傍晚了，他们就到底是出去还是点外卖这一论点充分表达了自己的立场并完全达不成共识。最后是前台的大叔决定的，“点外卖的话你们今天吃不到饭了，现在主干道上都是游行的队伍，车子根本过不来”Brett一头雾水地看着前台大叔慈爱的笑容“你们不如去参加一下？他们肯定会很喜欢你们的，多可爱的一对儿！”Eddy正忙着谷歌这会儿是什么游行直到Brett忍无可忍一把抓起他就往外走“不用查了，那么大的彩虹旗你没看到么？”  
是一年一度的法国同志骄傲月游行，好吧他们知道了，一出门街上全是穿得五颜六色的人和花里胡哨的花车。他们被塞了彩虹头巾在手里，队伍里还有热情的人要拉他们拍照。Eddy看着被戴上花环一脸懵逼的Brett简直要笑出声来，他们俩出门的时候随便抓了一样的Merch这会儿被当成一对来蜜月旅行的亚裔同志夫夫了。  
Brett平时是玩得开的一个但是这会儿局促得快要顺拐了，Eddy倒是对着一切接受良好。他还主动拉住了Brett的手，友好地接过一个小姑娘递过来的彩虹贴纸贴在脸上，他要给Brett贴的时候Brett下意识向后躲，结果被队伍里的人七手八脚按住贴了一脸。他不禁得寸进尺地揽住Brett，他们的身高刚好合适一个揽住另一个。Brett僵硬地试图说些有的没的，Eddy不禁想像着他们真的是人们认为的关系会是什么样子，那画面奇异地没有不合适，甚至非常温馨。最好的餐厅都在搞同志骄傲活动，Eddy为了半价小牛排套餐拉住不情不愿的Brett在全餐厅的祝福和掌声中接吻了两分钟。  
+1  
Brett以为他们就要一直这样过下去了，这也没什么不好的，现在的样子他已经很满足了，毕竟Eddy和他从来没有真正意义上的分开过。他有过一些女友，每一个都撑不过三个月。她们总是会离开他，或者反过来，他离开她们。只有Eddy，他们不会离开，一个和另一个。Brett觉得他们就应该这样子，这样子是什么样子，他也说不清楚。在这件事上，他也想不到，Eddy成了他们之中勇敢的一个。  
他们又结束了一次平常的拍摄，Eddy随手扯下头上乱得看不出形状的假发干脆坐在了桌子上。沙发被他们俩的琴霸占，Brett只好坐在地上。“我觉得我忍不下去了，这太难了。”Eddy没头没尾地说“你从来都不明确表达你的想法，而我总觉得我猜的是错误的那个”Eddy接着说，在空中荡了荡腿。“什么？”他隐约知道这一天终于来了，他只是明知故问。“我之前一直都不敢问你，我怕你逃跑，或者别的什么，但是你其实不会的，就算我搞砸了，你也不会走”Eddy烦躁地把拍视频时搞乱的头发抓得更乱。“我觉得我们可以试试，你觉得呢？”Eddy终于直视他的眼睛，而他下意识想要躲开。试试，试试什么？他想问，想装傻，但是他望进那双眼睛，他知道他什么都知道，他才是懦弱的那个。“好”他说。  
“你一直都知道的，对吧？”Eddy跳下桌子问他，Eddy也坐在了地上，他们面对面坐着。“是”Brett说，他一直都是，残忍自私犹豫不决的那个。“从一开始，十二岁，你就知道了是么？你就是我的初恋。”Eddy说，声音不大不小，他怎么能？在他这样对他以后，在这么多年以后，就这样说出来，仿佛重量和厚度都不复存在。“我。。。”Brett低头看着自己的手，他伸出手去抓住Eddy的，那是个无意识举动，他觉得应该这样做，这太自然而然了。  
我害怕，我不知道，我不明白，我只是不想明白，我不想让你走，我不想拥有你，我不想让你离开我，我想占有你，“我也喜欢你”在许许多多错误的话里，他终于选择了相对正确的一个。“不，比那更糟糕一点”他终于想明白了，或许是Eddy在无声的告诉他的答案，但是他知道了，他从未如此清晰过“我觉得我爱你”。  
这就对了，只有爱，可以如此痛苦，如此复杂，如此错误，如此不可控制。他爱他，他便被宽恕了。Eddy几乎是在颤抖，他的指尖微微出汗。Brett把他拥进怀里，他不想再去想别的什么。他不想要吻他，他也不想说什么，他只想抱着他，而他也一样。他不知道这个拥抱结束后会发生什么，但是那不重要，因为他会和他一起。  
“我也爱你”Eddy在他肩膀上哭了。  
End？


End file.
